


Substitution

by solar_celeste



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: CONGRATS RHFS, Gotham Academy is a shitty school, Jason subs Dami's class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar_celeste/pseuds/solar_celeste
Summary: After getting his little brother’s teacher fired, Jason must sub for the class until a new one is found.





	Substitution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginaryrobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryrobin/gifts).



> This was another request but I just though it made so much sense to link the two. (Linked to Fête Des Mères)
> 
> Also, there’s no way I’m not the only one who would be terrified by a room of 9/10 year olds.
> 
> I was hoping to get more than just this done today, but a family matter came up. Sorry, but here’s this!

Okay so maybe he should have thought this through. Maybe he and Emily should have done a little more planning than they did. Perhaps thinking about what happens after they were successful would have been a good idea? But now it’s too late to go back and make sure that the teacher he’s trying to get fired, isn’t apparently the only available one in Gotham.

 

Which leads us to now, where Jason is pulling at the only shirt he’s owns that is appropriate for kids, and standing in front of his little brother’s fourth grade class.

 

With not even a vague idea of what to do.

 

Books. Fourth graders can read, right? He’s pretty sure Damian can read and he’s certainly better with books than math, history or science. So he decides to start with English… after he bathed in the flabbergasted expression Damian was wearing.

 

He puts his backpack on the floor behind the desk, folds his arms across his chest, and clears his throat.

 

“ So, names Jason. I’ll be your teacher ‘till the school picks up their asses and finds you someone who’s actually qualified. You give me shit and I’ll hand it right back to you. We clear?” The hesitant and most certainly frightened nods he receives from the kids tells him he probably should have cut down on the swears.

 

Oh well.

 

“ Now, I’m assuming you all can read, yeah?” another few hesitant nods and an expected scoff from Damian. “ Great, we’re gonna read a book, _How to Kill a Mockingbird._ One of my personal favorites, and I don’t care if you don’t like it, you’re gonna read it.”

 

In the back of the room, where the big shots always sat, a kid raised his hand.

 

“ What?” Jason grunted, nodding to the kid in a silent gesture to speak.

 

“ Aren’t you a Wayne?” Asked the kid, snearing.

 

“ Unfortunately.” Jason sighed, running a hand through his hair. “What’s it to you?”

 

“ That’s not fair! Your going to give Damian an A!”

 

“ If he earns one, then sure.” Jason honestly wouldn’t last past lunch if this sass was any indication of what he was to expect. The kid huffed dramatically, pouting in his seat.

 

“ That freak doesn’t deserve one.” The greasy haired boy mumbled, causing Jason’s eyes to narrow dangerously.

 

“ By your attitude young man, I’m not thinking you would either. And you’ll see soon enough, I don’t do favorites.”

 

Fifteen minutes later, Gotham Academies slightly worn copies of the book had been handed to each student. Jason decided to have the flock ( _brood, gaggle, heard?)_ of children take turns reading aloud. He was in Gotham Academy once, he knows none of these rich kids will read if there left to their own devices. Just to show how anti-favorite he was, he turned to his left first.

 

“ Damian? Why don’t you start us off?” Damian actually _snarled_ but opened his book and turned to the first page.

 

“ _When he was nearly thirteen, my brother Jem got his arm badly broken at the elbow. When it healed, and Jem's fears of never being able to play football were assuaged, he was seldom self-conscious about his injury. His left arm was somewhat shorter than his right; when he stood or walked, the back of his hand was at right angles to his body, his thumb parallel to his thigh. He couldn't have cared less, so long as he could pass and punt._.. Someone else read.”

 

“ No, Damian, I think your doing a fine job.” Jason smiled, relishing in the authority he had at his fingers. Authority over _Damian._

 

“ I’m not reading the entirety of the book, Todd.” Damian looked him straight in the eye to challenge him, something that would make most of his classmates wet their pants.

 

“ If I ask you to, you will. _I’m_ the _teacher.”_ Jason was beaming now, smile fully reaching his eyes. Damian groaned, picked up the book, and continued.

 

 

The bell for lunch could not have come any sooner, for both the kids and Jason. Faster than a pack of cheetahs, brat after brat ran out the door and to the schoolyard.

 

Sighing, and pinching the bridge of his nose to fight the creeping migraine, Jason groans, loudly.

 

“ Wow Todd, defeated by an elementary class.” Jason whipped, hiding the flinch admitting his brother had startled him.

 

“ Spawn? What are you still doing in here?”

 

“ It is lunch.” Damian had his hands folded on the desk in front of him, every bit of arrogant screaming.

 

“ Yeah, and? Don’t you have friends to go annoy?” The sullen look on Damian’s face told Jason that no, there was no one Damian could eat his lunch with. After all, the only friend of Damian’s that Jason knew of, Colin, did not attend Gotham Academy.

 

“Why.” That seemed to be a favorite question of Damian’s these days.

 

“ Why what, brat?”

 

“ Did you get my teacher fired so you could act as the substitution? Was your goal to humiliate me?” There was a slight twinge of genuine hurt to the voice, but mostly, curiosity.

 

“ No? I did it because your teacher was a jackass., I thought that was pretty clear.”

 

“ At first, until you come here, and torment me in front of this class of delinquents.” The hands that were still folded atop the desk twitched, attempting to clench into fists. Jason knew, after living with the spawn for so long, that this was the kids way of suppressing his emotions. The feelings of a brick, hah, just like his father.

 

“ Tormenting you?” Okay, that was a little dramatic.

 

“ You made me read the entire chapter, you denied my request to retrieve water, you made me the center of attention.” Damian had stood during his rant. Jason assumed the last thing said had been the most upsetting to the kid, which, was odd. At home, Damian loves to be the center of attention, even if he doesn’t admit it, but in public? Yeah, Jason assumed the kid tended to stick to the shadows.

 

“ You don’t make friends by staying to yourself, Dames.” Jason sighed, hating how much he had sounded like Dick.

 

“ I have Colin, he is sufficient.” Damian paused, looking down, and loosing about three thirds of his confidence. “Besides, no one here wants to be friends with me anyway.”

 

“ Thats because everyone here is a rich snob.” Jason scoffed.

 

“ See my point Todd?” Damian hoisted himself onto the desk to sit beside Jason. “So why did you do it? Why do you pick on me?” Oh, Damian wasn’t just talking about today.

 

Pulling the shrimp onto his lap, Jason buried his face in his brothers baby soft hair:

 

“ Because thats what brother’s do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Red Hood Fan Series did it! We reached our kickstarter goal of $15,000! Thank you to all of you who donated, or watched and supported them. Thanks to ya’ll we get a season two!
> 
> BatSnacks, your gift will be coming soon, I promise!


End file.
